sonic_fc_southern_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Minamoto No Waka
Full Name: Minamoto No Waka Home: Sei'an City, Nippon Family: Minamoto No Yamute (Father, Deceased), Yakura (Mother, Deceased), Minamoto No Isue (Uncle, deceased), Sakuya (Wife, Deceased), Amaterasu (daughter) Allegiance: Good. Abilityes: Sword Fighting, Weak earth and sky magic, Flying. Interests: Walks, Politics, Culture, Nature Friends: Venom, Breaker, The Doctor, other people. Short Description Minamoto No Waka or Waka for short, Is the current regent over the Planet of Nippon, Waka is the young and charming Emperor over Nippon, Waka have seated as regent over Nippon since he was aged 23, Waka is the 146th Emperor of Nippon. He prefers close-ranged combat with his embraced steel katana and his cyber floute sword. Waka is a loveable regent and beloved amongst the people of Nippon, He is also quite a lady charmer, in which abilety he never takes forth too his advantage. Childhood Waka grew up in a small village 8.9 miles away from Sei'an City, The village was named Kamiki, It was built by the side of a great mountain known as Ezofuji. His house laid by a river which runned through Kamiki. Kamiki 8.9 miles west from Sei'an city, And Waka was born and raised til he became 5 years old in Kamiki, His father was named Minamoto No Yamute, and His mother was named Yakura. Yamute was a famous merchant all over Nippon, and the brother to the Emperor Minamoto No Isue. Isues reign over Nippon was hard, and punishing, Isue never got married or had any childs, so when Isue died Waka was merely 5, They moved too the Palace of the Golden Dragon in the prosperous city of Sei'an City, Waka started at the primary school of Sei'an City, To Waka's disliking, He was treated specialy because of his royal family heirloom. Waka's mother deceased when Waka was merely aged 8, Causing alot of trubble for young Waka, leaving him with his father who ofcourse was the current Emperor of Nippon, Beeing the Emperor gave Yamute little time with his young son Waka, and Waka felt like he was without a family, Waka finished Primary school aged 11, And he went straight onto Secondary School in Sei'an City, Saddly Waka was bullied and mocked alot in Secondary School, Traumatizing Waka for his life, his primary target as Emperor became making sure Schools are safe for children. Waka had no friends during his Secondary School years, So he was much alone, This lone time gave him practise on his floute, The floute was a family heirloom and had been passed down the Minamoto family for ages and generations. .When Waka finished Secondary School he went onwards to the college of Yakushi, a Town 2 miles east from Sei'an, He resided there for his college years, which was 3 years, He studied politics and history of Nippon and other worlds, Like Mobius. Waka was popular at Yakushi college, as he was the son of the Emperor. Yamute died when Waka was 19, He died of a old ancient illness long forgoten, Waka did not preceede to coronation however, He wanted to wait a couple of years. In which he did. Marriage Waka fell deeply inlove with a girl at Yakushi college, In which he later ended up in a relationship with, Her name was Fuse Tamataya, She was a very beautyfull girl, They first met ontop of a small red bridge through the forest behind Yakushi College. He asked Fuse for her hand in marriage halfway through college and he married her on his last year, They had one child together which is Princess Minamoto No Okami Amaterasu. Fuse died when Waka was aged 22, the same week as Waka's coronation. Yamata No Orochi When Waka was 21, he was engaged too a woman who used to be a merchant, and one day, When Waka walked around Sei'an, He was still not coronated Emperor of Nippon, but a woman came running towards him, She had ran all the way from Ezofuji, And she delivered a message to Waka: "Young prince! Orochi have broken free from his 10 year seal! Please! you must end him!" And Waka rushed towards Ezofuji with his trusted embraced steel katana, and his floute, When he reached Ezofuji he proceded to climb the old stone staircase up towards the great arena, and there it stood, the mighty eight headed serpent Orochi, each head representing one element, With the fire head functioning as the leader, Orochi told Waka Nothing would stop him from taking NIppon once more, Waka fought Orochi bravely like his ancestors once had, And this is where he took upon his pararel form, a wolf, a white wolf with red celestial markings, and he fought Orochi til Orochi was defeated, Once Orochi was almost slain, Waka returned to his human form and stabbed his Steel katana through Orochi's fire head, pulled it out, and left. Coronation Three months after the Orochi incident, Waka was coronated Emperor of Nippon, He met up in the throne hall of The Golden Dragons palace in Sei'an, where the High Councillor of Nippon coronated him Emperor of Nippon, This day was celebrated with a large festival all over Sei'an, With festivalities, activites, great food, and shows, Waka had a great evevning, though this week had been far from happy, Waka's wife had deceased, and he was left with his daughter, Minamoto No Amaterasu. She was a happy girl and lived with joy. Waka proceded to be a rightfull and respetced regent over Nippon. Apperance Waka appears to be somewhat flashy. He wears a bright pink kimono and purple Sashinuki-hakama, which along with his headdress, consisting of a hawk-head with a long flowing cloak. Beneath his headdress is the long golden hair of the Minamoto Clan. He also wears tabi socks and tall "platform" geta with single tooth; this would appear to make him easy to knock down, but Waka moves more skillfully than he lets on. He constantly carries a flute with him that is actually the disguised form of his sword Dekukaina. He also has a second sword in a scabbard at his side, which he uses in conjunction with Dekukaina. His appearance echoes that of the Japanese Tengu--bird like mythical beasts that were said to be very skilled in swordplay. His headgear is the shape of a tengu, and also features the typical tengu cap. The geta sandals are actually called "tengu-geta", as tengu were believed to wear geta with one "tooth" in the middle Encounter with South Mobians It was not a regular day in Nippon, Amaterasu was duelling with the fierce beast Yamata No Orochi, Cause it was her turn to do so, But what she did not know, was that Venom, Breaker and the Doctor observed her in the fight, After the duel Amaterasu returned to Sei'an, and Breaker warped to Southern Island, The Doctor and Venom stayed a while in Nippon and in Sei'an, There Venom met Waka. and so it went on until how it is now. Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Emperor Category:Good